My Meeting with a Vamp
by C0ntradictingQueeN
Summary: It started with white tulips when she was little. Now she felt like someone was watching her. Then one night Kagome finds her self looking into a pair of golden eyes to busy trying not to scream she doesn't notice that this man is totally HOT! Lemon!
1. No introductions needed

**My Meeting with a Vamp**

Dam Kagome always got white tulips every Monday just before sundown. Considering who ever keeps sending her tulips had been sending them to her since she was sixteen, it was as if a daily ritual on Mondays now. Now she was almost 21 and still someone keeps on sending her tulips. It wouldn't have been so bad if they where roses, blue where her favorite considering her mother always like blue roses.

Just thinking about Blue roses made imagines of her mother form inside her head. Her mother was a kind hearted soul who always encouraged little Kagome to do her best.

When Kagome was little she was picked on by a boy in her six grade class. For some reason the boy felt the need to pull on her hair that came all the way down to her bottom. Her mother always smiled when Kagome came home and told her what the boy had done to her that day. She never got why her mother smiled and said "That is what boys do when they like someone." When they boy asked her out she yelled at him and stumped off mad for him even asking her that ridiculous question especially since he did horrible things to her. That same day she went home mad telling her mom how the boy had asked her out. Her mom smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said "When boys pick on you like that they usually like you Kagome". Still smiling her mom wrapped her hands around her daughter who still did not quite understand. "In do time you will understand what I mean, but give the boy a change and you will see what I mean." Well little Kagome gave the boy a chance and started falling for him. Instead of him picking on her it was she who picked on him.

"_Kagome…"_

God how she wished her mother was still living. To see her mother would be like a wonderful dream. Just after discovering that she had a little brother name souta her mother died of breast cancer. Her father who she vowed she would one day kill left her and her mother for another woman. She could not hate her little brother since he was just a little child, and she never hated her step mother either for she did not know either.

"_Kagome"_

Just thinking about how her life had turned out made her want to cry and smile. So many good and bad things had happened in her life. Right know though it felt like a bad thing considering her cat just died two days ago.

"_Kagome your fired!"_

"What?!" she yelled snapping out of her thoughts

"Ha, I knew that would get you out of your thoughts" Inuyasha said

"Ugh why do I even work for you?" she said

"Because no one else will hire you" he said with a big smile on his face "Now get back to work.

"Yea whatever" she muttered as she went over to a table to ask them were they ready to order. What Inuyasha had said was true she couldn't get a good paying job for some reason. It took her less than 3 years in college to graduate with her master's degree. Which it took most people eight full years to do. Yet no one would hire her, they all said the same thing 'I can not hire you, I am sorry'. She was always to angry or to pissed to ask why and stormed out of the office. It was like they where imitated by her or something.

_**5 hours later**_

Every one was getting ready to go home. As Kagome headed out the door "Hey Kagome don't forget about your flowers" Inuyasha called after her. "Thanks Inuyasha" she said grabbing the flowers from him. Going out into the rain she starts walking home. When she gets to a three way street she hears this sound like a slurping sound. Turning around she sees nothing but a street like flicking on and off. So she continues to walk to her house

Once more she hears the slurping sound, turning around hoping to see where the sound was coming from she sees nothing. She looks all around her to see if she would be able to see somebody hiding or something, but sees nothing. She hears the slurping sound again this time it was getting louder. As she steps inside a dead ally she sees something inside the corner. She really couldn't make it out so Kagome starts walking towards it hoping to get a glimpse of what it was.

A alley light comes on and she sees where the slurping sound was coming from. Frozen in fear two golden eyes pierce her own eyes. The golden eyed man gets up from where he was crouched down and starts moving toward her. Kagome stops looking at the man and looks where he had just got up from. A pale skinned woman was facing the wall of the alley. Kagome sees the two penetrated wounds on her neck. Her eyes immediately go back to the man who was no longer in site. Looking around she doesn't see him.

As she turns around to head out of the alley she sees the pair of golden eyes looking at her. "I have been waiting for you Ka-go-me" the man says wiping the reminisce of blood off his mouth with his finger. He brings the finger to his mouth and licks it clean. This immediately sickens Kagome to see this. Not to mention the man knew her name.

"H-how do you know my name" Kagome said trying to hide the fact that she was minutes away from pissing herself.

The man smirks "I see you got my white tulips I sent you" he said while looking down at her flowers

"Y-you're the o-one who keeps sending me flowers?" she said in a scared voice.

The man chuckles "Of course my dear"

Kagome immediately drops the flowers and starts running towards the exist of the alley way. Only to feel tiredness come over her. Slowing her speed she tries to get a handle on which way is her home. Another wave of tiredness comes over her. As she starts to walk her blinking becomes much slower. Until there was no more blinking only darkness…..

* * *

A/N: Ok that was a little bit more…dramatic then I had anticipated on providing you guys.


	2. Dreams

A.N.: Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry it took me so long

**My meeting with a Vamp**

_**Dream**_

_**Rain drops slowly fall onto Kagomes face, as she stands in darkness. She slowly opens her eyes and sees nothing. "Hello!" "Can anybody hear me?" Kagome calls out as she looks around. The rain drops fall faster and harder onto her skin. The smell of blood follows the rain drops as they fall to her skin. Turning around Kagome sees a mirror, somehow she could see her reflection staring back at her. She raises her hands to her face; it was not water falling from the sky. It was blood that was soaking her body, but whose bloods was it that covered her? Her skin began to feel like rice paper that had been set out in rain. Looking up at her reflection she notices her reflection is paler than her. This reflection could not be her. She just tanned last week. Putting her hands towards her reflection her reflection does the same, as there hands are about to meet a tinge of power jumps between them. Something was off, putting her hand down Kagome slowly backs away from the mirror. Her reflection starts walking toward her with a smirk on her face. Something white and pointy was sticking out of her mouth. The blood rain finally stopped. This reflection could not be her. **_

"_**Who are You?" Kagome whispers as she backs up from herself **_

_**The reflection smirks at her question. "Can't you tell? I am you" the reflection says**_

_**No this could not be herself; this was not the smiling Kagome she knew. This….was something or someone else. Shaking her head at the reflection that kept coming towards her, Kagome turns around and starts running.**_

* * *

"Kagome...wake up" someone is yelling at her through the darkness

It almost sounded like her cousin.

"Kagome!" a warm hand shakes her body now "Kagome ...please wake up" the voice said in a whispered voice,

Kagome jumps up and her eyes open wide. Looking down she sees her cousin on the floor before her crying. She extends her hand and touches her cousin's face.

"What is the matter kikyo?" Kagome says with a scratchy voice, still trying to shake off that nasty little dream she just had. She softly lifts her cousin's face to meet her eyes.

"I-I…Kagome!" Kikyo jumps into her arms making them both fall to the ground.

Kagome starts softly rocking and patting Kikyo's soft black hair. "Come now, what is the matter?" Kagome says in what she hopes is a calm and soothing voice.

"I-I….Was scared you wouldn't wake up" Kikyo says as she tightens her grip on her.

"Why wouldn't I…." Kagome finally gets a good look at her surroundings. The cold stone floor was not her floor. The white walls were not the color of her bedroom. The gown she wore was not hers either. It was white with light purple spots on it. There was a draft coming from the back of the gown.

"Kikyo….Why am I in the hospital?" "Why…did you" Before she can get out the words fear grippes her as she remembers her mother spending her last days on earth in a room similar to this one. Images of her mother lying in a hospital bed clouded her mind, replacing the dream. The images where coming to fast for her to deal with. Her mother looked so fragile and limps in the bed. Three words leaving her mothers lips as she took her last breath.

Kagome quickly stands making Kikyo fall to the ground. More images appear inside her head. Kagome starts shaking as fear and grief take her by the throat. Gasping for air she moves back until her back presses up against a wall. Falling down the wall tears start falling from her eyes. God, what where the three words that left her mothers lips as she took her last breath? Why couldn't she remember her mother's last words? More grieve and sadness grabs Kagome, she starts shaking rapidly.

A nurse walks into the room "How are...." She sees kikyo laying on the floor looking at something in total fear. Running to kikyo to try to help her she sees Kagome falling to the floor. "We need help in here!" she calls out as a nurse and a doctor come rushing in. "Over there I think that girl is going into cardiovascular arrest" The nurse almost about screams it to the other two as another nurse comes inside the room. Helping kikyo up she ask her "Are you alright?" "Can you stand?"

Kikyo nodes her head "Please just my cousin" she says as she gets her balance.

The doctor holds Kagome in his arms. "Kagome can you here me!" Pressing the stethoscope to Kagome's heart he hears but a faint pump of her heart. "I need the Breathing mask!" he says as he starts CPR on her, as a nurse runs behind the bed to retrieve it. Putting it over Kagomes mouth the doctor stops doing CPR and puts the breathing mask around her head to her mouth. Seconds go by…..

_**Dream**_

_**Darkness once again surrounds Kagome, but this time she doesn't see her reflection. Her mother appears lying in a bed. The air becomes thick with death and sadness. Kagome walks closer to her mother's bed and starts crying. Holding out her hand to her mothers cheek she feels…nothing. Her mother's cheek was neither cold nor hot nor warm. She thought it would at least be cold. This frightened Kagome even more than if her mother's cheek was cold. Falling onto her knees she starts weeping and screaming inside her hands. "Mother" she whispers as a soft caress goes across her cheek. "Mother" she lefts her head to nothing but a pair of golden eye staring down at her….**_

* * *

Until next time! Hope this chapter was pleasing to the people who read this story. If you could give me feed back on these two chapters that would be great. It would give me ideas for the next chapters.

Where just getting to the real juicy part so sit back and enjoy the ride…. Until I write again !


End file.
